Accident and Emergency
Accident and Emergency is the forty-seventh case in Starlight Shores and the eighth and final one situated in the Solaris City district. Plot Previously, a heartbroken Andrew told the team that he'd found his wife's body, biologist Dana Ramone just hours after she'd given birth to their son Oliver Ramone. After investigating the scene, Linda and the player found Dana's body on a hospital bed. Autopsy performed by a saddened Malcolm confirmed that Dana had been killed by an overdose of morphine delivered by her killer through her IV drip. The pair asked a devastated Andrew what happened, who told them that he left the hospital for an hour to run some errands and when he came back he found Dana dead. He then left to go see his new born baby. A nurse in the hospital called Florence Stryker was questioned about the murder along with businessman Maximillian Osborne whose fingerprints were found on Dana's venetian mask after she lost it at the movie theatre. At the end of the chapter, Isaac interrupted Linda and the player while they were reviewing the case and told them he'd worked out where the Orient Walker's headquarters were. Upon arrival at the Orient Walkers hideout, the team found and interrogated prison escapee Elisa Chiles (the former mayor arrested for corruption) who revealed herself to be a member of the Orient Walkers. The pair also found Dayiu and placed her in a holding cell during the investigation for ordering the death of Geoffrey Salaverro. During the chapter, it was revealed that Dana was divorcing Andrew as she was too stressed about his job and scared he would be killed in the line of duty. Dana was also investigating Florence for misconduct when Dana had seen Florence drinking on the job earlier in her pregnancy. It was also discovered that Elisa had been spying on Dana as she had once worked for the criminal research group known as Omega Labs and didn't trust her. Maximillian also revealed his plans to re-create Omega Labs as a good organisation and asked Dana to work for him, but she refused. Linda and the player then confronted Dayiu after it was discovered she had been at the hospital, but she denied all involvement with the murder. Finally, Dayiu was incriminated for the murder. Dayiu admitted involvement and confessed her belief that she was no criminal but a saviour. When asked what she meant, Dayiu explained that the city was infested with criminals and crime and was too far gone. She further explained that the only way to save the city is tearing it down and building a new city that will rise from the ashes of the old one and that was the end goal of the Orient Walkers. Dayiu told the team that anyone who disagreed was part of the problem and would have to be exterminated so they could "save" the city. Linda asked what Dana had done to her, and Dayiu replied that she knew the chief, Andrew, would fall apart due to her death causing the police department to fall into chaos. Linda told Dayiu she was deluded, only for Dayiu to tell her that she was seeing clearer than before. The player and Linda then went to send Dayiu to court, to which Dayiu told them she was not going to jail and that she had hidden bombs across the city that would detonate if she was put on trial. She then told Linda to make her choice, have the bombs detonate or send her to jail. Conflicted on what to do, Linda eventually decided to let Dayiu go so the bombs didn't detonate. A guilt-ridden Linda then went to tell Andrew about what happened before being interrupted by the sound of a large explosion. Realising what had happened, Linda explained to the team that Dayiu was detonating bombs and that the city was under attack! Panicking, Linda told Andrew how Dayiu escaped, leaving Andrew furious. Andrew decided their top priority was finding Dayiu and stopping the explosions before more people were killed, sending Linda and the player to the Orient Walkers hideout to search for clues. Upon arrival at the hideout, Linda and the player found a map hidden behind a panel in the wall. Alice was able to confirm that this map showed the locations where Dayiu had planted her bombs and pointed out the locations of two of the explosives: the hospital and the movie theatre. Isaac and the player headed to the hospital where Florence said she had heard a ticking sound coming from somewhere in the hospital room. Eventually, the pair found a bomb hidden inside the janitorial supplies and diffused the bomb before it could explode in the hospital. Luckily, Linda and the player were also able to dispose of the bomb at the theatre after finding it in a discarded shoulder bag. At the end of the case, Andrew asked to speak with Linda about something important. He told her that he was resigning from the police department so he could look after his son, Oliver, the best he could. Confused, the player and Linda asked who would become the new Chief and Andrew told Linda that he was appointing her as Chief and Isaac as the detective assisting the player. He further explained that even though Linda let Dayiu go it was only in an attempt to protect the people of the city which showed him she cared about the people. Confident she would excel as the Chief of Police, Andrew bid farewell to the rest of the team. Before leaving however, he asked Linda to make one promise: catch Dayiu and bring her to justice. Linda, now the Chief of Police, told the team that they would not break their promise to Andrew. She swore that they would catch Dayiu and bring her to justice. Summary Victim *'Dana Ramone' (killed in the hospital) Murder Weapon *'Morphine' Killer *'Dayiu' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect has medical knowledge. *The suspect drinks wine. *The suspect has read Tao Te Ching. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has black hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has medical knowledge. *The suspect drinks wine. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has black hair. *The suspect wears red. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has medical knowledge. *The suspect has read Tao Te Ching. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears red. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has medical knowledge. *The suspect drinks wine. *The suspect has read Tao Te Ching. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has black hair. *The suspect wears red. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has medical knowledge. *The suspect drinks wine. *The suspect has read Tao Te Ching. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears red. Killer's Profile *The killer has medical knowledge. *The killer drinks wine. *The killer has read Tao Te Ching. *The killer has black hair. *The killer wears red. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Hospital. (Clues: Victim's Body, Medical Equipment, Pillow, Torn Card; New Suspect: Andrew Ramone) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer has medical knowledge) *Examine Medical Equipment. (Result: Nametag) *Examine Nametag. (New Suspect: Florence Stryker) *Ask Florence about Dana's murder. *Examine Pillow. (Result: Crimson Substance) *Analyse Crimson Substance. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks wine) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Movie Ticket) *Investigate Movie Theatre. (Clues: Popcorn Machine) *Examine Popcorn Machine. (Result: Dana's Venetian Mask) *Examine Venetian Mask. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyse Fingerprints. (05:00:00; New Suspect: Maximillian Osborne) *Confront Vince about having Dana's theatre mask. *Go to Chapter 2! (no stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Orient Walkers Hideout. (Clues: Safe, Broken Object) *Examine Torn Tapestry. (Result: Chinese Writing) *Analyse Chinese Writing. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has read Tao Te Ching) *Examine Safe. (Result: Money Stash) *Examine Money Stash. (New Suspect: Elisa Chiles) *Confront Elisa about her escape from prison. (Profile: The suspect drinks wine) *Examine Broken Object. (Result: Vase Engraving) *Examine Engraving. (New Suspect: Dayiu) *Arrest Dayiu for ordering Geoffrey's death. (Profile: The suspect drinks wine and has medical knowledge) *Investigate Movie Theatre Seats. (Clues: Torn Tapestry, Bag of Popcorn, Faded Documents) *Examine Torn Tapestry. (Result: Chinese Writing) *Analyse Chinese Writing. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has read Tao Te Ching) *Examine Bag of Popcorn. (Result: Memory Stick) *Analyse Memory Stick. (06:00:00; Result: Research) *Confront Florence about her misconduct. (Profile: The suspect drinks wine and has medical knowledge) *Examine Faded Documents. (Result: Divorce Papers) *Ask Andrew about Dana divorcing him. (Profile: The suspect drinks wine and has medical knowledge) *Go to Chapter 3! (no stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Water Stream. (Clues: Trunk, Security Camera, Broken Machine) *Examine Trunk. (Result: Blueprints) *Confront Maximillian about the victim refusing to work for him. (Profile: The suspect has medical knowledge and has read Tao Te Ching) *Examine Security Camera. (Result: Unlocked Security Camera) *Analyse Unlocked Security Camera. (06:00:00; Result: Hospital Security Camera) *Confront Dayiu about being at the hospital. (Profile: The suspect has read Tao Te Ching) *Examine Broken Machine. (Result: Spy Cam) *Analyse Spy Cam. (03:00:00) *Confront Elisa about spying on Dana. (Profile: The suspect has medical knowledge and has read Tao Te Ching, Andrew has read Tao Te Ching) *Investigate Hospital Beds. (Clues: First Aid Kit, Morphine Bag) *Examine First Aid Kit. (Result: Syringe) *Analyse Syringe. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears red) *Examine Morphine Bag. (Result: Black Hairs) *Analyse Black Hairs. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has black hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to They're Rising Up (8/8)! (no stars) They're Rising Up (8/8) *Investigate Orient Walkers Hideout. (Clue: Access Panel) *Examine Access Panel. (Result: Paper) *Examine Paper. (Result: City Map) *Analyse City Map. (08:00:00; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Speak to Florence about the bomb. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Hospital. (Clue: Janitorial Supplies) *Examine Janitorial Supplies. (Result: Bomb) *Investigate Movie Theatre. (Clue: Shoulder Bag) *Examine Shoulder Bag. (Result: Bomb) *Examine Bomb. (Result: Diffused Bomb) *Ask Andrew what's so important. (Reward: Chief Hat) *Move onto a new crime! (in Starlight Estate) (no stars) Navigation Category:Starlight Shores Category:Solaris City Category:All Fanmade Cases